In recent years, an endoscopic surgical procedure using an endoscope is performed in a medical field instead of a laparotomy conventionally adopted. An endoscopic surgical system is arranged in an operating room where the endoscopic surgical procedure is performed.
The endoscopic surgical system includes the endoscope, a camera control unit (CCU) that controls the endoscope, an energy treatment tool, and a device for treatment tool that supplies high-frequency current thereto.
In the endoscopic surgical system described above, a connector provided at the end of a cable extending from the endoscope is inserted into an input interface (connector insertion port) of the CCU, so that both are connected to each other. That is, if shapes of the connector insertion port and the connector are roughly matched, various types of endoscopes may be physically connected to the CCU.
However, even if a certain endoscope may be physically connected to the CCU, in a case where the CCU and the endoscope are not compatible with each other, there might be a problem that an imaged image is not displayed, the image is displayed but with disturbance, or an unintended image is displayed. Furthermore, at least one of the CCU and the endoscope might be electrically damaged, or at least one of the connector insertion port of the CCU and the connector of the endoscope might be physically damaged.
Therefore, as a method of coping with the above-mentioned problem, there conventionally is proposed a method of providing indices representing compatible standards and their version numbers with colors in the vicinity of the connector insertion port of the CCU and on the connector of the endoscope (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
According to the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, a user may compare the color of the index provided on the CCU with the color of the index provided on the connector of the endoscope to determine whether the both are compatible with each other.